


Fucking AIM

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: They'd never be sure if it was the intended effect of whatever AIM dosed them with, but it was... interesting to say the least.





	Fucking AIM

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [15kinks table](https://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/153846.html#cutid1) on DW. Prompt: Loss of Control

Fucking AIM. That was the only thought in her head as the smoke grenade came through the window. Sure, Brock kicked it away from them, giving them a few minutes to find any masks or cover from whatever—likely crazy, fucked up—gas they were being exposed to but Sin wasn’t sure they’d moved fast enough.

Whatever AIM was trying to do, she was pretty positive they’d thought far enough through it that breathing through a dish towel wasn’t going to make that big a difference.

Either way, it took longer than it should have to get outside and get a deep breath in her lungs. It took significantly less time to take care of the ‘crack’ team of scientists that were trying to use them as guinea pigs. At least there were some good toys and neither she nor Brock seemed to be adversely affected. Or changing color. If she had to guess, even if she didn’t trust that guess fully just yet, it was that AIM hadn’t done the math right for both of them and they hadn’t been exposed long enough. It was a relief really. Or it would be when they got the hell out of there and made sure they were okay.

All that would be easy to deal with if she could just stop _staring_ at Brock. She damn near groaned as she watched him climb into a truck that someone had left their keys in. It took longer than it really should have to shake off the cobwebs and climb in next to him. 

“You okay?”

She nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her head. “Yeah. Let’s get going.” 

By the time they were well on their way toward the nearest safe-ish location, she was squirming in her seat. Some logical part of her brain told her that they hadn’t gotten off scot free after all and whatever AIM had hit them with was kicking in. Her skin felt hot and too small. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything but the man driving the truck. She groaned low in her throat and smacked her head back against the headrest.

She looked over at Brock, licking her lips as she took him in. Knuckles white on the steering wheel. Fighting to focus on the road. She moaned as her eyes drifted down and took in how hard he was. “Fuck… Pull over.”

“Sin…” his voice came out strained.

“Fucking pull over!” Her voice almost broke. “I don’t know what they hit us with but if you don’t park this fucking truck I’m just going to climb over the console and ride you while you drive!” She couldn’t stop a desperate moan from slipping out at the end of her demands. “Brock… come on!”

One hand came up, holding her in her seat as he pulled the truck onto an access road. It was well covered, not really visible from the highway. If she was coherent enough to think straight, she’d appreciate the fact that he’d thought ahead enough so that they wouldn’t get caught or someone wouldn’t see them and get suspicious. As if was, all she could think about was his hand on her and how it seemed like he was feeling her up without any real conscious thought of it. Like he couldn’t help himself either.

When he turned the engine off, she sprang into action, unbuckling her seat belt and crawling over the center console. He had just enough time to push the seat back as far as it would go before she was in his lap and kissing him deeply. It wasn’t enough though. She growled and whined as she pulled at his t-shirt, trying desperately to get to skin.

She moaned shamelessly as she finally got her hands on his chest, pushing his shirt up until he pulled it off over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment before tugging hers off as well. She couldn’t stop her hands from moving lower, pulling at the band of his pants and dipping into them, trying to get them off enough to get her hands on his cock. 

She’d barely touched him when his control seemed to snap. Her back hit the steering wheel, knocking the breath out of her. His hands pulled at the shorts she’d slept in the night before and her hips jerked forward as the seams gave way and he tore them off. He lifted her up enough to line his cock up and slammed her down. She couldn’t get enough breath in her lungs to cry out or moan.

Part of her brain was aware she’d bare the marks of this for a while. She’d be sore as hell when this was over. Probably bruised where the steering wheel was digging into her back but her body didn’t seem to care. But her body wanted more. Even if she wasn’t sure she could take it as his pace increased, she wanted more.

“Brock…” she managed to gasp his name as her body started to twitch around him. “Fuck…” Anything else she was going to say choked out as his hand closed around her neck. He growled and were she in her right mind it would have sounded like a warning. As it was, it only made her wetter. She braced herself against his shoulders, nails digging in as she neared the edge. “Don’t stop…” she croaked out.

His grip tightened and the spike of pain set her off. She tensed, a strangled scream leaving her as she came. She barely registered how deep her nails sunk into his shoulders but he didn’t seem to notice either as he hammered into her. Her eyes slid closed, white bursts of light flashing against the eyelids as his grip tightened again and he growled out his climax.

She wasn’t sure if she blacked out or not but the next thing she knew she was resting against his chest, his fingers tracing along her neck. It took a second to realize he was likely tracing the marks he’d left there. He twitched when her fingers brushed the cuts she’d left on his shoulder. “Wow…”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her as she sat up. “You okay?”

“I think so…” her skin still felt too tight. “Think we should get moving though…”

“Not feeling right?”

“No.”

“Me either.” He pulled her down for a far too gentle to be normal kiss. “Not too far from the safe house now.”

“How are we going to explain this?” She asked softly, her voice not really working quite right yet.

He shrugged, handing her his t-shirt as she slid back into the passenger seat. She didn’t want to admit how wrong it felt to be that far away. It seemed silly. Probably the drugs. At least that was what she was going to tell herself as she pulled his shirt on over her head, shifting so she was covered. He put the truck back in gear and pulled out onto the highway again as he spoke. “Could just play it off. Lock ourselves in a room and fuck til it goes away.” He smirked. “We’ve got a bit of a reputation.”

“And if it doesn’t?” She glanced over, ignoring the want that brought on. She groaned softly, the heat under her skin slowly growing again. “Okay. Yeah. That’s plan A. But if this lasts more than the weekend, we’re calling in somebody that can figure out what we got dosed with.”

“Deal.”

“How long until we have to pull over again?”

He glanced over at her. “I don’t know. Fifteen minutes?” He licked his lips before forcing himself to look at the road again.

“Drive faster.”


End file.
